Chimera Child
by SamKo
Summary: Eyes of a Chimera, and why their existance is the cruel activity of the aliens. T for slightly boggling details. Oneshot.


GOMENASAI! For I know, I should be updating Panacea, on account of me not updating in QUITE some time, I know, very disappointing on my part. So to (sort of) make it up, I'm posting this one-shot. It's an original idea that came to me whilst doing my geometry homework, and I wanted to write it down desperately. There's no pairings, alas, this is looking farther into the series and pulling out more, as I like to do, in case you haven't read my other stories.

-Sammi-

Disclaimer: Orbitz Gum will not get you into Heaven. (Has anyone else seen that? I thought it was hysterical!)

…--…

School was boring today. I made my way down the sidewalk, trudging along, carrying my things in my backpack on my back. I just wanted to get home, finish up that day's homework, and relax at the computer as soon as I got home. Unfortunately for me, that night wasn't going to go as smoothly as I would have thought. In fact, the unexpected happened.

Turning down onto the street that I lived on, I continued walking, just a few blocks from my house. I felt a cold breeze behind my back, and not really suspecting anything, I kept going, that is, until I felt something cold grab my arm. Turning to look, the shock of a pale white hand clinging to me only made my heart beat faster. I tried to dart forward, but the pull and grip was super tight. The hand pulled me back, lashing my body backward, and causing me to fall over.

I winced, my eyes slowly peering up, unaware of what to expect. And once I saw, a gasp escaped my lips. Above my head was a green-haired alien, long, pointy ears and funny green clothes. I simply stared in horror. What was going to happen?

The alien above me licked his lips, followed by a soft laugh. "Well, looky here, a fine specimen, no?" he taunted, his hand reaching down to my neck…

And I sprinted up and forward. What the hell was going on? What was he doing, reaching for me like that? Not wanting to find out, I continued down the block, only three more to go…

But once again I was stopped by a grip on my wrist. I spun around and was reading to slap the freak, but before I could make a move, I felt a stinging pain to my chest, as if something unnatural was trying to enter my heart…and I screamed…

-.-

The next thing I met was an aura of blue. Everything was around me was deep blue. Deep blue nothingness, all around, that is, until I was face to face with what looked like…a sabor-toothed tiger? But weren't they extinct? Not that I was asking those questions at that time, thinking was actually almost impossible. My heart almost felt as though it was being split in two, I reathed in pain, not knowing if I was screaming or not, as the tiger disappeared from in front of me.

_And I was returned to conciousness not too much afterward. That being said, I glanced around, or rather, glanced down, because most things seemed, below, me. Not immensely, but I was awfully tall. Then my eyes met pink. A flash of pink was headed straight towards me. Instincts kicking in, I darted, then dashed in the direction the flash came from to begin with. It was a girl, a girl who…seemed not too different from myself, but she seemed, more normal than I did. I enveyed her, enveyed her attributes and desires, not even knowing hers, or my own._

_I charged._

_Attacked._

_Hit._

_The pink cat-girl fell to the ground. She looked like she was in pain. I went to attack again, mindless. I didn't know who I was, who she was, who the freak was that was ordering me around, and why I was mindlessly obeying his commands._

_But then she got up again. Bringing a bell shaped object upward, the flash of pink flashed again. Not totally paying attention, I was hit._

_Flash._

_My heart split once more._

_It felt like dying._

_Someone was coming into my soul, and took their hands, ripping my insides apart._

_I screamed._

_And no, it wasn't someone's hands ripping me apart._

_It was a sabor-toothed tiger. It was ripping me apart._

_But now I don't blame it._

_Unlike us, it can't be happy._

_Because it no longer exists in reality._

-.-

I glanced around. Same old, same old. Same street, same block, my house was just a few feet away. But why was I on the ground, just lying there.

Something caught my eye. A flash of pink sprinted around the corner.

…--…

So…this is quite different from what I normally write. It was just a little something to get me through my homework, and solve my fangirlishness…

-Sammi-


End file.
